


Arachno- wHAT IS THAT

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“this is totally awkward considering before this the only interactions we’ve ever had have been casual nods to each other in the hallway but there’s a huge fucking spider in my bath tub and you seem like the friendly neighbor type please help me” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachno- wHAT IS THAT

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting on my phone forever and since I haven't updated my other fic in quite some time I wanted to let you guys know I'm still alive and have written a little more since I last left off...
> 
> Still not good with titles...

It couldn't have been that early in the morning, but it still felt way to early for you. Then again, you were up entirely too late for someone who has to work the next morning. You slowly rose from your bed, rubbing your eyes and ruffling your hair. Actually waking up won't happen until you had your coffee and where half way out your apartment door. Before that happens, you have to take a shower.

You groggily shuffle from the bedroom to the bathroom, disrobing, and turning on the faucet to something that resembled warm water. Stepping in, you notice a large back mass near the drain, and stare at it for a few moments, actually trying to focus on it.

"I'll clean the drain when I get back today." You say, splashing the mass with water so it goes down the drain. Only it doesn't go down the drain.

"OH, FUC-" you scramble out of the shower tripping over bottles of shampoo and body wash. You peak in the tub again to find a large black spider scampering to escape the water. You whimper, not knowing how to deal with the creature. _You_ certainly weren't touching it. Maybe one of the neighbors would? You grab a towel, wrapping around your dripping body and jog to their door. You haven't really met either of them, but you share meaningful nods as you pass each other in the hall.

You bang as loud as you can on their door, hoping at least one of the was home, and your prayers were answered. The smaller skeleton had opened the door. You both were a little surprised that you'd be standing there dripping wet in a towel.

"Well, what can I do for you, neighbor?" He had always worn a grin, but right now it seemed even more smug.

"Uh, there's a spider in my shower, and I was hoping that you could help me." You shifted under his gaze, making sure everything was covered by the towel.

"If that's what got you dripping wet on my doorstep, I should have gone on the web earlier." The skeleton winked, somehow with no eyelid, and caused a light blush to spread on your cheeks. You laughed nervously, not knowing how to react to the obvious flirtatious pun.

"Alright, show me the troublemaker." He exited the doorway, closing the door behind him. You were thankful that they only lived across the hall from you, making the trip short. You were starting to feel a chill on your wet skin.

"Well ain't he huge." He said, leaning toward the shower, water still blasting from the shower head.

"Are you gonna kill him?" You didn't actually care if he did, you just wanted the thing gone.

"Nah, if I do that, I'd be Muffet's next meal." He headed out of the bathroom toward your kitchen, grabbing a dirty cup from the sink.

"Where are you gonna release him?" You were actually concerned with this decision.

"On you if you're not careful." Picking up the spider with a wink. You quickly scrambled out of his way, terrified if he was being serious. This show made the skeleton laugh.

He walked the cup to a window you had opened in your living room. He whispered something to it and then closed the window.

"What was that?"

"Oh, just told 'im 'I spied 'er first'." He shrugged. You snorted a laugh.

"Well, I owe you one...?"

"Sans, what about dinner?" He started to walk to the door.

"Uh, yeah, I could buy you dinner." You watched him at the door.

"We'll see about that. It's a date, see ya then." He closed the door behind him.

Well, now you were definitely awake, and late for your shift. But you did have a date with the mysterious skeleton, Sans from next door.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a piece offering in hopes that you guys aren't mad that I haven't posted anything in like 5 years
> 
> Sorry if the spacing is weird, I'm posting this from my phone QuQ
> 
> Anyway, my tumblr is apairofpants.tumblr.com and after I finish -shrug emoji- I'll probably be doing short one-off writing prompts
> 
> Ily ;*


End file.
